


Tribble Plushies

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Gen, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long





	Tribble Plushies

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1si9uq)

Here are three Tribbles that I made from various coloured fluffy synthetic fur filled with polyester wool. In the right hand photograph is my 12" Leonard McCoy figure holding a Tribble, to get a sense of size. He's not very happy because they're multiplying!


End file.
